


only when i'm with you

by boys_in (kaleidosphere)



Series: FE Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in
Summary: Sakura truly believes no one else shines as bright as Elise.-Day 4, Prompt: Shine
Relationships: Elise & Sakura (Fire Emblem), Elise/Sakura (Fire Emblem)
Series: FE Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: FE Femslash February 2020





	only when i'm with you

Sakura truly believes no one else shines as bright as Elise. There are many people in Corrin's army, plenty of plucky spirits and gloomy souls alike, but when Sakura looks to her Nohrian counterpart, she finds herself thinking that none of them quite compare.

Though, she wouldn't say that out loud! Oh, dear, no. Rather, she keeps her thoughts to herself, but can't deny that she has taken a liking to the youngest Nohrian princess—more than someone of her status probably should.

"Sakura!" Elise calls to her from across the courtyard, waving her arm high in the air to gain her attention. "Come here!"

"O-Okay," she mutters, and strides over as fast as she can without tripping. She stumbles a bit before reaching Elise, but straightens herself out soon enough. "Did you need something?"

"Do you want to play a duet with me again? I mean, it wouldn't be in front of an audience, but ever since we played at Cyrkensia that one time, I haven't stopped thinking about it!" Her cheeks redden as she rocks back-and-forth on her heels. "Only if you want to, of course."

Sakura remembers their duet vividly: her with her _koto,_ and Elise with her violin, standing on the operatic stage before hundreds of spectators. Their siblings were in attendance, watching from up on high on the balconies, and Sakura recalled the smile on Corrin's face as she gazed up during a slow part in the song. Gondolas floated quietly on the water in front of them, and she felt tranquil in the wake of the lanterns, silently fixated on the shadows of people in the distance.

It's the most fun she's had in a while, and despite the war that's consumed their lives, she wants to have even more fun experiences, especially with Elise.

"Yes," she agrees. "Let's do it."

/

/

The two of them travel through the slums of Nohr, a place that Elise knows quite well, as Sakura has come to learn. She could never have guessed it—never have imagined that Elise, the picture of grace herself, would come from such disparate beginnings. Part of her has always assumed that the Nohrian royals lived similarly to the Hoshidan ones, and that if they knew tragedy, it was the result of being on the battlefield and nowhere else.

Yet every person in the slums seems to know her, as they are bombarded by friendly greetings and shoulder rubs. The same people that smile happily at Elise give Sakura suspicious looks, instead. "Are you a princess, too?" A middle-aged woman with graying hair and a dirty apron asks.

"Uh, um, no, I'm not." Sakura doesn't understand why she lied, but it's probably because of the distrust she feels towards these people, in the first place. The smell, the dirt, the darkness in their eyes—all of it works to incite her fears, and she involuntarily shrinks behind Elise.

"That makes sense," the woman says. "Elise is an angel sent from the Heavens above. No random girl like you could possibly measure up."

Her heart sinks. "Oh."

"Come on, Sakura," Elise whispers to her, urgent to leave. "Let's go this way." She grasps her hand with gentle force, then tighter when she realizes that Sakura's hand has gone limp. They make their way through the slums silently, with Elise ignoring the other greetings given to her, and Sakura ducking her head so low that her neck hurts.

But Elise is her light, and she guides her ever onward, reminding her that even her shyness can be a strength, if she tries.

So all she has to do is _try_.

/

/

The two princesses reach their destination, past the main liveliness of the Nohrian slums, and into the outskirts of the area: a place where everything seems gray and washed out, and the only people out on the streets are either vagrants or drunks. They don't even _glance_ at Elise as she passes by them, something that Sakura can't understand at all. Compared to the grimy streets, at least, Elise is a vision of color and light. Her eyes are a beautiful rose color, her skin is peachy-keen and perfect, and her hair is opulent and soft—gold and lilac hues intertwined, a dance.

Sakura watches Elise's pigtails swing back and forth in front of her, almost like a pendulum. The trance is broken soon enough.

"In here!" Elise makes a sharp turn into a tall building, wrestles a door key from her pocket, and slams the door open as she steps in. Sakura flusteredly shuts it closed as she chases after Elise, running up several flights of dusty stairs with mild discomfort. Elise would never endanger Sakura, but she worries over all the dust, the distance they walked, and the integrity of the old building they've taken residence in.

They reach the top floor, which is nothing like the storeys below it. There is a large, luxurious rug sprawling over the hardwood, as well as an antique wardrobe and vanity (dark wood, with ivory handles) pushed against the far wall. There are a few chairs in the corner, and Sakura thinks about her legs, and all the walking she had to do to get to this point, before her eyes land on the most pivotal feature in the room.

A white violin and a raised koto rest on the floor, and Sakura naturally gravitates towards the latter. She has her own instrument, of course, and several other copies after that, but she doesn't recognize this particular one. "How did you…?"

"Hehe, you like it?" Elise picks up her violin, positions it, and plucks a few strings mindlessly. "I saved up some money and bought these! They were being sold at the market here, if you can believe it."

" _Here?"_ Sakura gapes. "But I—"

"To be fair, the vendors were using the koto as a coffee table, and the violin was _so_ dirty, but I got to fixing them up, and they work just right!" Elise plays a few more notes, and they are as fluid and melodic as they have always been. She twirls and twirls, eyes sparkling. "So when you and I want to have duets, or if we just want to get away from all the other people, I figured we could escape here. It'll be our little secret!"

Sakura smiles. She likes the sound of that. "Alright, sure. Our little secret…"

"So, how about that duet?" Elise plays the starting notes to their shared song. "Although, we always play the same old song. Maybe one day, we can try writing another piece? Maybe even a whole album, if we've got the time for it?"

"You want to do more?" Sakura hesitates before moving to the koto, taking a seat at a small chair placed in front of its elevated body. "I-I don't hate the idea of it, but aren't you worried about me dragging you down?"

Elise is in the middle of her own monologous performance, when Sakura's words register in her mind, and she stops playing abruptly. Bow in one hand and violin hanging loosely from the other, she stares at her counterpart with incredulity. "What do you mean, Sakura? How are you 'dragging me down?'"

The Hoshidan princess pauses thoughtfully. She thinks back to earlier, when the random passersby noticed her with Elise, and how one of them voiced what they were all thinking: Sakura is nothing compared to Elise, because Elise is pretty, poignant, yet playful. Elise is friendly and energetic, but still determined and willing to learn new things. Elise is considerate, compassionate, and generous—remembering birthdays and giving out gifts for no other reason than it made her happy. Elise is talented in healing magic, as well as offensive magic, and is slowly becoming the most potent fighter in the army. Elise is multifaceted: artistic, goofy, naive, but observant, somehow. She is so much, yet so little. She is light, color, and _beauty_ personified into one singular being.

Sakura, meanwhile, is clumsy, shy, meek, and dismissive. She is argumentative when it suits her, and isolative when it doesn't. She is selfish and childish, indulging in sweets and comforts, even in the midst of a war that could end her life among others. She is sensitive, indignant, and idealistic, which does nothing for the heartless world she is doomed to be a part of. Sakura doesn't remember birthdays, and she barely remembers to give out gifts. Even then, some part of her selfishly accepts this behavior, yet makes no conscious effort to change it.

The street woman and the others were right, she has no business being in Elise's company.

She wants to say as much, but her eyes are brimming with tears, until they overflow completely, and Elise rushes to her side. She abandons the violin on its stand, and uses her hands to wipe away tears,instead. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just not as good as you are," she sobs. The words aren't as coherent as she thinks they are, because Elise's face is screwed into a confused expression. "You're so nice and everything, and here I am, being so, ugh! And I-I—"

"Who said that? Who made you think that? Did someone say something mean to you today?" Elise pouts. She grabs Sakura's hands away from her tear-stained face, and holds them tightly with her own. "Look, people will say whatever they wanna, right? So the best thing to do is ignore them."

"That's—"

"And you aren't dragging me down, or making me look bad, or anything silly like that! _You,"_ Elise begins to say, "are one of my favorite people, ever."

Sakura gasps, cherry eyes blown wide. "Do you...do you truly mean that?"

"I do! And I know a lot of people, okay? So saying that you're my favorite is, like, a _big_ deal." Elise tries to sound proud, but her face is too red and her eyes are too averted. Nevertheless, her hold on Sakura's hands remains, and she doesn't seem keen on letting go of her anytime soon. "Please don't be sad over things that are untrue, okay? I wouldn't bring you all the way here if I didn't like you! And I do like you! I like you, Sakura!"

"You do?"

"I like you a lot!"

"I-I like you, too! A lot!" she squeaks, face turning pinker than her hair. Maybe because it's Elise, but in moments like these, Sakura feels inspired. She feels as if she can take on the world, which is a grand departure from her depressing thoughts earlier, but she welcomes the change with open arms. Elise always makes things better, so it was silly to worry otherwise. "I like you a lot, Elise. Let's continue making music together, a-and other things."

"R-Right," Elise stammers. "Other things. Do you still want to play?"

"I do."

"Yay!"

Elise lets go, and Sakura decides that it doesn't matter if their hands are joined together or not.

She can feel Elise's warmth anywhere in the world.

/

/

"You were named after the cherry blossoms, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Oh," Elise says. "No wonder you're so beautiful!"

"Wh-What? Beautiful? _Me?"_

Elise grins. Then she reaches for Sakura's hand, bringing it to her lips and planting a firm kiss atop her knuckles. "Yup. You _shine."_

Sakura has a lot of thoughts just then, most of them disagreeing with Elise's statement, but they are all silenced at once—overridden by her heart that swells underneath the praise—instead replaced with a genuine smile, and a mindless love that swelters beneath the surface. With a nod, she reciprocates Elise's affections, giggling at the way she tries to hide her maddening blush behind her large pigtails.

"Only when I'm with you."


End file.
